Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Petunia is an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on the back of her head and sky-blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat of a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers, as well as having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. Her love interests have been both Mime and Handy, although she seems closer to the latter, as evidenced in My Better Half and I Nub You. In My Better Half, they are seen taking a "Tunnel of Love"-ride, and in I Nub You, they start dating. Just like Giggles, she dislikes Disco Bear, (however even moreso than Giggles does) as she is annoyed when he frequently tries to flirt with her. For most of the internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if it is somewhere other than her house or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy, she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she snapped and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in the episodes Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Furthermore, in the arcade game Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she does not get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as a damsel in distress on some episodes, such as House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia's deaths are considered by viewers to be some of the most gruesome in the series, if not the most. Just some of the gruesome deaths she suffers include having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy in Flippin' Burgers, being flattened by Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What!, being sucked through the drain of a sink in Wingin' It, having her organs impaled and popped out by bed springs in Hello Dolly, being burned to a skeleton in Who's to Flame?, getting eaten by a piranha in Something Fishy, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep. Her deaths generally involve her head, explosions, burning, getting crushed, and kitchen hardware like sinks. While she dies a lot, she survives in House Warming, Meat Me for Lunch, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Swelter Skelter, Put Your Back Into It, Dream Job, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! ''('Debatable'), and ''Just Be Clause (Debatable). In the TV series she survives Ipso Fatso, Gems the Breaks (Debatable), A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, Mime to Five, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. She also survives Milk Pong, YouTube Copyright School, and the HTF Break short Take Your Seat. In the internet episodes, she dies in almost every episode that she appears in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She is the first victim of The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels. She is also Toothy's first victim in the TV series. Teams * Brazil Gallery Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 02.jpg|Mime (Argentina) vs Petunia (Brazil) Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 01.jpg|Mime (Argentina) vs Petunia (Brazil) Mime Huerpojauza vs Petunia Forvragizum.jpg|Mime (Huerpojauza) vs Petunia (Fovragizum) Mime and Petunia 01.jpg|Fight Mime vs Petunia Petunia's Death 01.jpeg|''My Better Half'' is Death Petunia's Death 02.jpeg|''Hello Dolly'' is Death Petunia's Death 03.jpeg|''Petunia's Summer Smoochie'' is Death Petunia Death and Pop Crying.jpeg|Petunia is death by Pop sad. Petunia and Fungus shower.jpeg|Petunia and Fungus shower Petunia (Lazio) vs Handy (Roma).jpeg|Petunia (Lazio) vs Handy (Roma) Petunia 01.jpeg|Petunia is sad Petunia's Death 04.jpeg|''Read 'em and Weep'' is Death. Petunia Oh no.jpeg|''Under the Fur'' Fungus kiss Petunia.jpeg|Petunia kiss Fungus Petunia Drink.jpeg|Petunia's drink Petunia Scream.jpeg|''Wingin' It'' Petunia HTF.jpeg DLC Petunia and Splendid.jpeg|DLC Petunia and Splendid Toothy kill Petunia 01.jpeg|Toothy's Mexico flag and Petunia Petunia's Death 05.jpeg|Mexican Petunia's is death. Petunia's flying.gif|Petunia's flying. Facundo Schenhals and Petunia.jpg|Schenhals and Petunia Flaky and Petunia.jpg|Flaky and Petunia Petunia's Body Injury.jpg|Body injury Petunia's Car Not Eye.jpg|Eye off Deadeye Derby Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Skunks Category:Brazil national football team